Turkey Stomach Virus
The drama starts when someone catches 2 others starting to go out together, and because of that a friendship between two girls break up, and a team lose's again Thanks to a contestant, and Someone tricks two people to vote out their pal. Recap In the Resturant, Hayley and Ezekiel are at the table and Hayley asks to go out with him, he accepted it, Bridgette caught them kissing, and spreaded it across the Team. Chef then quietly wakes them up. Duncan then shouts out POP CORN! Sierra then slaps him. In the Confessional, Duncan talks about that he may have bad luck since 2 seasons ago. Then Heather walks up to Richard and trys to ask him out, but ends up with her team last. Chef then tells them the challenge is to, feed homeless people (Big Foot and Lion), who have Stomach Virus and call a Animal Home Services. Queen, complains that the challenge is impossible. Chef then tells that only feed Turkey. Team Karma go up, Gwen goes up and takes Big Foot, then Hayley tells her that she picked a good choice. She then cooks the Turkey along with Hayley and Queen. Queen asks her If she's go out with Ezekiel, Hayley threatens her to tell her who told her. Gwen then thinks about it, and it was Bridgette. With Team Gas, they cook Spice Turkey Cake, that was suggest by Lindsay, Harold, comes in and gives Bridgette her message from Gwen, Queen and Hayley. The message says: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU WHEN I MET YOU IN TOTAL DRAMA SCIENCE LAB, I WAS HOPING YOU WAS BETTER, BUT I WAS WRONG YOU ARE WORSE!-QUEENDYLON HADRON. I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR FRIEND! NOW YOU MAKE ENEMIES WITH MY FRIEND AND TELL A RUMOR! OUR FRIEND SHIP IS OVER!-GWENDYLON GRANT. YOU IDIOT WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU!-HAYLEY JORN. Bridgette is happy, because she did it for the sake of her alliance. Then the two teams serve the foods to their animals, and call Animal Home Services, Ezekiel gets glad thats done, but Chef tricks them there is an extra challenge, it was to make a potion. Team Gas, make their potion quickly because Owen was on a show named Disgusting Things That Cure You. Team Karama use, a drop of Sierra's tear, Peters, Scary Hand and Toxic waste. They then give it to their animals but to make it to their home they have to watch out Dangers, Since they live in the woods. Inside their Vehicle they must drive to the woods. Both teams drive to the woods but Gwen bashes them, but then Team Gas bash them to a tree and give their potion to Lion, who feels better. Before the Elimination starts Lindsay tells Queen and Hayley to vote for Gwen, but they both disagree, but Lindsay tells them that Gwen slows them down. At the Elimination all Shrimp is given to Hayley, Ezekiel, Katie, Queen, Duncan. But the last one is given to Heather. Heather then escorts Gwen, and hopes that she comes back later. Voting Table